Oh No
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: When the Malfoys have to move into a muggle society, Draco feels things can't get worse. Can they? Apparently they can, when he finds he's moved into Hermione's neighborhood! Just when he's ready to tie a noose for himself theoretically ... DH fluff! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lucius, we are not moving in amongst all those primates!" shrieked Narcissa.

He gazed at her tiredly. "Narcissa, please. I desire to move in amongst muggles no more than you. But the ministry is on our backs about showing the public that we're not muggle-haters."

"But we are!"

"We may be, but do you want mudbloods and squibs chasing us with pitchforks?"

She sniffed. "They wouldn't dare."

"Dumbledore and his mad ideas are starting to get into people's heads, Narcissa. Soon they will be bold enough to do anything. We're moving there. Just for a couple of months." His tone changed to almost pleading for her to stop arguing with him, but Narcissa could be quite pig-headed at times. Well, all the time.

What his father was talking about registered in Draco's mind as he very characteristically listened through the keyhole. He could only hear murmurs, but he dared not put a charm on himself, or anything. His father would surely notice. His eyes widened at the thought of having to move in with… muggles… iwww. This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1(yes, that was just a prologue)**

Draco glanced dismally at his large room, now stripped of all his belongings. He mentally saluted it goodbye and turned to leave, picking up his suitcases as he did so.

A house-elf rushed to him and tried to take the suitcases from his hands, but he shook his head and said "It's okay, I've got it."

He went to the fireplace where his parents were waiting with a few house-elves holding floo-powder out as if it were gold.

His father scowled at one of them and snatched the floo-powder from it before walking into the fireplace. He said a name, enunciating clearly, and dropped the powder, and vanished.

His mother followed, after glancing wearily about the room with her large eyes.

Draco stepped into the fireplace. The house-elves that were to come with them—they couldn't possibly go alone!—waited patiently. They liked Master Draco. The house-elves that were to stay behind and look after the house were on the verge of tears. "Goodbyes, Master Draco."

"Bye," he smiled slightly and waved. The barrier that was stopping the house-elves from having a nuclear melt-down shattered and they broke down into tears.

"Be safe, Master Draco." They sobbed.

He nodded. "You too." and he vanished upon dropping the powder.

He appeared in a tiny (in his opinion) house. It looked so abnormal, Draco felt almost dizzy.

The tables had only four legs, the sofas stayed in one place, the staircase was stationary, the clock had _numbers_—imagine that, numbers!—the curtains didn't complain about having sore sides and it was so BRIGHT. The Malfoy residence was normally dark and gloomy, and Draco had grown used to calling that home.

He looked around him curiously. His parents were not in sight. He shrugged inwardly. They would turn up. He went into another room, adjoined to the room with the fireplace he presumed to be the living room, and found himself in what was something like a weird distortion of a kitchen.

There was this box in the corner or a counter. It had tubes sticking out its back and a handle in the front. There were numbers on it too and a button that said 'start/stop'. Hmm. Strange. Very strange. At the top of this box was written 'Hitachi', whatever that was. Maybe that was its name. He made a mental note to try and communicate with it later.

Then he saw a large cuboid thing near Hitachi. He opened it and felt a rush of cold air. Whoa. A light turned on inside it. There were shelves in it and on the inside of the door. There was a box at the bottom that said 'Vegetable Crisper'. Odd.

He shrugged and went out into the living room again. He then saw yet another box on a table near the sofas. Muggles liked their boxes, didn't they? It had a name tag on it which read 'Panasonic'. Huh. Interesting. It reminded him of a house elf he'd once had called Penny. He would call this particular box Penny, too. He hoped it would be as sweet and nice as Penny, even though he wasn't exactly sure what it did.

He heard loud whispers upstairs. He dashed up before the staircases moved. He belatedly realized it didn't matter here.

"This is atrocious!" he heard his mother's voice.

"Just. Bear with it. Narcissa."

She heard her let out an exasperated sound and stamp her foot. He walked in. they abruptly stopped bickering and looked at him coldly.

"What?" snapped his mother.

Oh shoot. He had no idea what to say.

"Er, the doorbell just rang."

"No it didn't." his father narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Draco smiled, regaining all his composure. "It did now."

Lucius rolled his eyes and headed downstairs followed by Narcissa and Draco.

Lucius paused at the door and shoved Draco in front of him and said "Open it. If they ask where we are, say we're out."

He disappeared back upstairs.

Draco opened the door and froze. So did the person standing at the door. He groaned.

"MALFOY?" asked Hermione Granger.

"Yes, Granger, who else."

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Your mother too busy smoking cocaine to teach you manners, mudblood?"

"I'll ignore that, ferret." She narrowed her eyes. "What _are _you here for, though?"

"I don't want to be speared with a pitch fork."

She snorted. "Do I want to know?"

"Believe me, you don't."

"Okay… well, where are your parents?"

"Um, they're out." He muttered.

Just then, they heard loud, high pitched shrieking from upstairs. Hermione's eyebrows flashed up.

"Yes well…" he said irritatedly.

She grinned.

"'S'not funny." He snapped and slammed the door shut.

"Fine." He heard from the other side. "I won't give you the double chocolate truffle fudge triple layer cake my mum baked."

He warred with his ego.

The door flew open. "What cake?" he asked mutinously, crossing his arms like a three year old.

"This one." She held up the giant glossy cake. His pupils dilated and his mouth opened slightly as though he were in a trance.

"I suppose." He said finally, "I wouldn't want all your mum's hard work to go to waste…" yes, Draco, brilliant excuse.

"Mm hmm. Sure." She gave it to him. Their fingers brushed briefly as he was handing it to him, and she pulled it away quickly.

"Wait." He said.

"What?"

"Your parents… they're… they're those people that do stuff with your teeth, right?"

"Dentists, Malfoy."

"This isn't… sugar-free, is it?"

She gagged. "Iw, that would taste like… like… sh-" he hastily and VERY uncharacteristically covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Please." He said. "Don't ruin my appetite, beaver." He removed his hand and wiped it against the doorframe.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a biased moron."

"I know." He smirked.

There was a pause. "Well, I suppose I should go." She said. Just then, she heard a voice "Hermione! Aren't you forgetting to ask something?"

She rolled her eyes at her mum who was watching through the window.

"What?" asked Draco.

"She wants me to ask if you need help unpacking."

He was surprised. "Er, no, that's okay."

"There, mum, happy?" she called back.

"Ecstatic." Was the reply.

"Well, bye." She said to him, blatantly ignoring her mum and the fact that Draco was peering curiously at Hermione's house.

"Er, bye."

Just as she turned to leave, he said "Wait! Granger!"

"What?"

"I need help."

"I know you do, Malfoy. There's actually a pretty good hospital nearby. It's called-"

"Granger, I meant I need your help."

"Oh. In what?"

"Well, there are all these boxes in the house and I don't know what they're for."

She looked at him oddly. "Are you… talking about packing boxes?"

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "No!!! Come see."

"Um, okay."

She went inside. He showed her the TV.

"See!?"

"Malfoy, that's a television."

"What's it for?"

"Entertainment."

There was a pause. "Explain that to me later. Now look at this box."

He grabbed her forearm and was about to drag her into the kitchen when he realized he was holding her forearm. He released it and muttered an apology before marching into the kitchen.

He showed her the microwave. "That's a microwave… for heating up cold food?"

"You will explain that later too."

He showed her the fridge. "That is a refrigerator. For making food cold."

"Wait, why would someone have two devices that reverse each others' effects? What's the point?"

"Refrigerators, or fridges, are to cool down your food to preserve it. Microwaves are to heat it up again so you don't have to eat cold food."

"Oh…"

After a while more, during which he dragged her around the place, demanding to know what water heaters, washing machines, dishwashers and blenders were, he was somewhat satisfied. She left after saying goodbye.

Hermione went home to an extremely excited mother. "He is so CUTE, Hermione!! You have to get together!! What's his name?"

"Er, Draco Malfoy. My arch nemesis."

Her mother appeared not to have heard the latter of that sentence. "Draco!" she gushed. "What a unique name!"

Hermione banged her head against her fist and went upstairs.

She flopped down on her bed and thoughtfully chewed her fingernails. This was going to be… something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione, would you go down to the store and get these things?" asked Hermione's mum one day, handing her a scrap of paper.

"Sure, mum," she was bored of studying anyway, she reasoned with herself.

She took the list, some money from the 'food jar' in the kitchen and left after pulling on her coat.

The walk to the grocery store was pleasant. The air was cool and crisp and she felt her cheeks growing pink as blood rushed to her face in an attempt to keep her head warm. She tugged on the ends of her scarf. It was unnaturally cold for this time of year.

She stared at something shiny on the floor. She figured it was just a penny or something, smiled at the memory of the time when she would pick it up and show it to her mum, saying "Look mum! I found a lucky penny!"

She looked up and ran right into someone, toppling them both over. A moment later, she wished she had just taken the stupid coin. It might have warded off the bad luck she'd walked right into. You guessed it: Draco Malfoy.

He, too, was dressed warmly. At least he didn't look like a freaking marshmallow, which she was sure was what she looked like. She saw his amused looking face and felt her cheeks redden even more.

He hopped up and said "Morning, Granger," in a pleasant way, holding out his hand to help her up. She stared at it dubiously and took it. He pulled her up easily. She brushed herelf off and muttered "Thanks."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The grocery store."

"Oh."

"You?"

"I have no idea. I went to to look around and now I'm trying to go back, but I have no idea where my home is." He shrugged. "I'll find it."

She grinned. "It's that way." She pointed in the way she'd just come from.

"Thanks." He said. Then suddenly, "Can I come with you?"

"Um…"

"I've never seen a muggle shop before. Pleassseee?"

"I guess. Come on." She gestured for him to follow her.

They walked down towards the store, Draco non-stop asking her questions about TVs and computers and other electrical appliances.

She found that answering his questions wasn't quite as annoying as she'd thought they would be. She actually enjoyed it.

They reached the store. He approached the sliding doors and nothing happened. "Open!!!" he cried. People stared at him weirdly. Hermione sighed and walked right up to the doors. "Granger, you idiot, there's GLASS there!" he exclaimed. Just then, the doors opened like they always did when a person was close enough to them. Draco stopped. "Oh. I knew that would happen. I was testing how well you knew the muggle world." He lied.

She grinned. "Sure."

He nodded and pompously pushed past her into the store. Her jaw dropped at his arrogance and she ran to keep up with him.

His mind had already moved to other things. "What's t-h-a-a-a-a-at?" he asked with all the innocence and curiosity of a small child.

She couldn't help but smile as she stated the name and purpose of every item on the shelves.

"Granger, can we buy that?" asked Draco, pointing to a giant fondue set that cost about 400 pounds.

"No, Malfoy, we cannot."

"But why-y-y-y-y?"

"It's too expensive, Malfoy, I can't afford that. And we don't even need it."

He was silent. "Oh."

"Malfoy, should we start addressing each other by first names? Now we're neighbors and all?"

He was, to say in the least, surprised. "I suppose." He grinned, returning to his usual nonchalance. "Hey…Hermione… my name is Draco." He stuck out a hand.

She grinned and took his hand to find that it was warm and soft. "Hey, Draco."

They continued on buying their things, but they were now official friends. Which wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"There." Said Hermione's mum later that day, when Hermione told her about her eventful visit to the grocery store. "See. He's not bad, is he?"

"No." Hermione muttered. "He's not."

Her mum made a self-satisfied sound.

"What're you getting at?" she asked her.

"Nothing, nothing."

--

Soon enough, it was time for school. Hermione was excited, but at the same time sad, since she'd be leaving her parents again.

Her parents, as always, were dropping her off to the station. She checked her bags one last time to make sure she had everything she needed, and left the house, dragging her stuff along with her.

She got to platform 9 and ¾ without incident. She found an empty compartment and sat down. Just then, the door flew open and she practically had a heart attack.

"What's up, Granger?" he asked casually. He normally called her Hermione, nowadays, but now he was just joking. Who's he? Who else? Draco.

"The ceiling, Malfoy." She shot back.

He smirked. "I've taught you well."

She rolled her eyes and grinned. He sat down without another word.

"Sure Draco." She said as though he had asked if he could sit with her. "You can sit with me."

He grinned. Hermione's insides gave a flutter. What girl's wouldn't? She knew. With that face? Even before they were friends she had come to accept the fact that he was undeniably hot. With silvery blonde hair tousled casually, equally pale gray eyes and pale skin, long, straight nose and a long jaw, he was, to most girls, a male Marilyn Monroe. AKA sex symbol. She didn't doubt that he knew this. It didn't hurt that he had a long, lean figure that had girls swooning over him. And he didn't even have to _try _to be hot. She thought.

"Hermiooooonneeeee?" he was asking her.

"Oh. Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She said with an airy laugh. Too airy, thought Draco. He had a brilliant plan to suss it out of her.

"So, Hermione, what's your favorite colour?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Um, blue?"

"Yeah? What kind of blue?" he asked really fast, right after she'd answered.

"Navy."

"Oh, so who do you like better, Potty, or Weasel?" just as fast. Oh, Draco, you sly fox.

"Er, I'm going to have to say Harry. Don't tell Ron, though."

"What's your favorite book?"

"The Book Thief."

"What were you just thinking about?" he said really fast.

"About how and why so many girls think you're a male Marilyn Monroe." She froze. Shit. "Draco! ASS!"

He had frozen too. but his expression, rather than one of embarrassment and anger, like Hermione's, was one of curiosity. "Who's Marilyn Monroe?"

"Female sex symbol." She muttered.

His expression cleared. "Oh. Really? Do you think I'm a male Marilyn Monroe?"

"No." she said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" he flashed her a charming smile and ran a hand through his hair. Damn him and his damn sex appeal.

"No." she muttered, growing redder and redder by the millisecond. "But don't let it swell your head up." She paused. "Any more." She added.

He smirked again.

She flashed him a withering glance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Soon enough, they reached the school. Hermione had no idea why Harry and Ron hadn't come to sit with her yet.

They normally did, and she considered going to search for them, but sitting there chatting with Draco about things she could never speak of with Harry and Ron didn't exactly motivate her much to go in search of them.

They talked about a number of things, ranging from their favourite books and movies, to politics.

Draco made her explain each and every muggle item to him and she in turn, asked him what it was like to grow up as a wizard, in a wizarding household and neighborhood, to which he had shrugged saying it wasn't all most people made it out to be, elaborating no further.

She had looked at him so curiously that he had sighed, looking, for the first time that day, serious, and said "My father."

Ah. No more was needed to be said.

She didn't say that, though. She had, instead, stupidly said "Oh." To which he'd grinned, regaining the good humor, and changed the subject.

She didn't protest.

Why probe wounds that needed no more probing?

--

Once they reached school, Draco, against his will, was pulled away by his fellow Slytherins and Hermione by Gryffindors. He managed a smile and a wave before he vanished under the wave of students and she felt herself flush despite herself.

She reasoned 'How could she not'?

--

"Hermione, where were you!?" cried Harry, hugging her tightly the minute he saw her. "I was looking for you all over!"

"Harry!" she cried, squeezing him back just as tight.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been great." She replied, automatically deciding it best not to tell him about Draco as it would only trouble him. More. Than usual.

After getting somewhat reacquainted with all her friends, including Ron, who wasn't there when Harry so nicely greeted her, she found Draco in the, of course, library.

"Hey," she grinned and plonked down next to him. He looked startled but pleased. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just said hi to Harry. And Ron. You?"

"I have been looking for this book forever." He said, picking up the book he was reading as though it were a god and showing it to her.

Her eyes widened. "No way. I'VE been looking for this book forever!"

"Really??"

"Yes! Can I have it once you're done?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Draco!" without thinking, she pecked his cheek.

"Get a room," drawled a tenor voice with a slight Italian accent from across the library. Draco was still red as a beacon. She flushed and spun round to see Blaise Zabini, grinning at her. He winked. She turned even more red. It probably didn't help that he was incredibly hot. Not as hot as Draco, but close… very close.

"Zip it, Blaise," said Draco, rolling his eyes and regaining some of his composure, but the colour still stood strong in his face.

Blaise grinned. "Awwww, is ickle wickle Drackulus poo blushing? Pooooooorr ickle wickle Drackulus poo…" he said in a mock-mocking voice.

Hermione choked. "Drackulus poo?"

Draco just said "Ngeh. Call me that one more time."

"Aww, I was just screwing with you, Drakes, you know that."

"I am…" he struggled "sensitive about my name."

Hermione and Blaise burst out laughing. "Shut it, Granger. Oh, I mean Hermione, daughter of Melenaus and Helen." He was referring to the original Hermione from Greek mythology.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. He smirked, satisfied. "I think I've made my point."

"What point?" asked Blaise blankly. Frankly, sometimes only Draco knew what he was talking about. They knew by now that things went on inside his head that had absolutely no link to actual events.

Draco rolled his eyes as though to say _you are quite thick._

"Bugger off, Blaise."

"Oh fine. I have better things to do anyways." He stuck out his tongue at Draco childishly and then turned to Hermione, transforming instantly into a charming, sweet, Romeo. He bowed, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "My fair lady." She giggled uncharacteristically. Draco scowled.

Blaise sauntered off casually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Um, Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if I could possibly stay back after lessons to do a bit of practice on my charms." Said Hermione one day as politely as possible. "It's not allowed anywhere else, you see." She added.

It always pleased Professor Flitwick when she asked if she could spend extra time in the class. He smiled and said "Well, Ms. Granger, I don't think you need it, but you are welcome to stay for extra practice."

"Thank you, Professor!" she said before walking off.

"Goody goody Gryffindor." Said a teasing voice from behind her.

She grinned and spun around. "Shut up, Draco."

He grinned back and she resisted the urge to hug him. Wait, what?

His grin turned into a smirk and he said "I would have thought you would use the spare time to have a good snog with Blaise."

She choked before regaining herself and saying with a teasing grin. "Jealous?" had she just imagined the scowl.

She hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, Draco, darling, I love no-one but you." She said, grinning. Just then, Blaise, who was walking past, said in a mock-shocked voice "Hermione! My sweet, pure, cherub! How could you!?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you just call me a cherub? Go join a theatre."

"I shall." He grinned and winked at Draco before walking away.

"Are you sure you're not in love with him?" asked Draco in a mock-concerned voice, with a smirk on his face.

"I could never be in love with a guy whom I've known for about five seconds and who calls me his cherub."

Draco burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face when he said that! It was hilarious!"

"Oh ha-ha." She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same.

That night…

"Hey, Draco?" asked Blaise from the top bunk of the bed they were sleeping on.

"Yeah?"

"You love her, don't you?"

There was a pause and a sigh. "Yes."

"You do know that I don't love her like that at all, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Draco! I don't! She's like a friend!"

"I know."

"You'd better. So?"

"So what?"

"You know that you love her and you know I don't love her and that she doesn't love me, so what are you waiting for?"

"You're forgetting one very important thing, Blaise."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"She doesn't love me."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know that she does?"

"She does. Trust me. She does. She thinks you don't love her."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not."

"I don't want to talk about this, Blaise. Goodnight."

There was a sigh. "Goodnight, Draco."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Soon enough, the holidays came again. Hermione and Draco were closer than ever. Closer, almost, than brother and sister. Almost. Because to be closer than brother and sister you had to be in love. They both were, but they didn't ever talk about it.

To Hermione, she felt that friendship was all Draco wanted with her and that she couldn't ask for more since it was already a lot more than she deserved.

Draco felt exactly the same. He didn't think Hermione would ever want more with him than friendship.

But for now, they were happy and things were normal.

They sat in an empty train compartment on the way back and chatted all the way about the most random of things. Draco, as usual, was a complete idiot and made the lamest of jokes to which Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing.

The conversation was still going strong when Ron slammed in. "Hermione! What are you doing with him?"

Draco's eyebrow shot up and he smirked before saying calmly "Having madly passionate, animalistic sex with all our clothes on."

Hermione snorted. Before she could help herself, she burst out laughing. Behind Ron, Harry sniggered, disguising it as a cough.

Ron appeared to be hyperventilating.

"You…you're having SEX!?"

"Yes, Weasel, we're having sex, if that's what makes you happy. Now will you bugger off?"

Hermione managed to control herself, but she looked extremely pink in the face.

"Hermione! Is this true?"

"Ronald. Stop being an idiot. What does it look like we were doing?"

"Whatever it was, I forbid it!"

Her smile vanished. The colour faded from her cheeks and she clenched her fists. "Get lost, Ron. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Yes, I can! You're just a stupid girl who doesn't know what she's doing."

Hermione got up suddenly with her fists raised ready to fly at him, which she promptly would have, had two warm arms not wrapped themselves around her waist from behind in a sort-of hug, effectively preventing her from moving forward.

"Ron. Let's. Go. Now." Harry appeared furious with Ron. "Sorry, Hermione," he said before dragging Ron off.

Hermione tingled where Draco's arms were now around her waist.

She spun around to face him and saw that the top of her head only reached his chin. She looked up at him angrily. "Why did you stop me?" she said, trying to sound as angry as she could, which was hard, considering the face that his arms were around her and their faces were centimeters apart. Her heartbeat sped up when she saw his face.

Draco didn't respond, he just pulled her into a tight embrace in which he pulled her even closer to him and she involuntarily wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged back inhaling the scent of his hair and skin and liking it very, very much.

"He isn't worth it, 'Mione," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded into his shoulder.

He pulled away and sat down before gesturing for her to sit next to him. She did. He pulled her close enough for her to hear his heartbeat and feel the warmth radiating off him before wrapping his arms around her waist. She buried her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it, she had gone to sleep. After a while of peaceful, dreamless sleep, she felt a hand gently stroking her hair. She just snuggled in closer to Draco. Wait. What? But it feels so nice… she reasoned. In her sleepy state, this sounded okay.

Five more minutes. "Hermione," said a soft voice in her ear. "Wake up, 'Mione, we're here."

His breath tickled her ear and her eyes opened. She realized where she was and sat up with a jerk, startling Draco. He smirked as she anxiously felt at her hair which, as always, was now like a haystack. "The sleeping beauty awakes." He grinned.

She grinned back. "Shut up." He ran a few long, slim fingers through her hair and it instantly settled down. "Thanks," she blushed.

His smirk grew more pronounced. "Don't mention it."

"Like I would. It would only make your head more swollen than it already is."

"Of course." He stood up and stuck out a hand to help her up which she accepted.

They got their bags and got off the train. Hermione and Draco started making their way out, surrounded by muggle-born students.

"Move it, mudblood." Said a somewhat biased-against-muggle-borns Hufflepuff, shoving past Hermione.

"Shut your fat mouth, Steadman. And never call her that again, understand?"

The Hufflepuff appeared thoroughly shaken and dashed off.

He turned to Hermione who was frozen to the spot, staring at him, eyes wide. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"For standing up for me. It means the world to me."

He turned slightly pink. "You didn't really expect me to let him get away with that, did you?"

She smiled. "Still. Thanks." She kissed his cheek. He turned redder still.

"Come on, let's go home."

She nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Hermione!" cried her mother once she saw her outside the train station. She was standing with her father.

"Mum!" Hermione hugged her tightly. "I missed you, mum."

"Me too, sweetheart." Hermione turned to face her dad before hugging him. "Hi dad,"

"Hey, 'Mione."

They greeted Draco, warmly too. Hermione's mum hugged him. He looked startled but hugged back, bending over, he was so tall.

"Where's your mum and dad, love?" asked Hermione's mum, ignoring the slashing 'don't' motions Hermione was making behind Draco's back.

"Oh, er, they were busy, so, I'll just take a box."

"A what?"

"He means a cab." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Draco smirked. "Yep."

"Nonsense, you'll be coming with us."

Before he could respond, Mrs. Granger had dragged him into the car after Hermione. Hermione grinned at him in the car. He grinned back.

They chatted non-stop all the way back, Mrs. And Mr. Granger constantly asking them all about school.

Draco was the complete charming gentleman. It was like a switch he had in his head, that had four sides, one that said "idiot", one that said "charmer", another with "flirt" and the last with "sweet / adorable / cute / lovable / funny".

Once they reached, Draco said (very politely) thank you and waved bye before going into his home.

"He's adorable, Hermione!" squealed her mother once they were inside.

Hermione resisted the urge to say "I know," and said instead "Yes, mum."

"Oh, come now, admit you like him!"

"Jean, leave the poor girl alone," said her father.

"Oh fine. You two are no fun at all."

Hermione's dad winked at her and went after her mum in a jog, before wrapping her in a bear hug, causing her mum to squeak in surprise. Hermione watched all this with an amused look. Secretly, she thought "Was it really possible for two people to be so in love?" her parents appeared to be, but it was still hard to believe.

James and Lily, as far as Hermione knew, were madly in love. As were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And…er… Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes! Yes! And. Er. Johnny Depp and his wife were insanely in love too! And there's Romeo and Juliet. Oh. Wait. They never married. They died too soon. And they're fictitious. Perhaps it was possible. Perhaps it was.

--

A few days passed. Hermione slipped into her home life easily.

One day, her parents announced that they were going away for the week on some conference thing for dentists or whatever.

Her mom said "You can ask Draco's parents if they'll have you for a while. Maybe I'll do it. I think I will…"

Hermione jumped in front of her mother before she could leave the house. "Mum, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because, mum, his parents still hate me, even though he doesn't. Trust me, I'll be fine on my own!" she insisted. This was not technically true, since Draco's parents didn't really even know they were neighbors, but her mother finally relented.

"Oh alright. Have your way. But be safe!" and she then started off on a long list of things that Hermione should and should not do. She even made a list!

--

Just on the day they were leaving…

"Bye mum, bye dad!" she said. "Love you," she hugged them.

"Bye sweetie, be careful, okay? Don't set the house on fire, don't go out after its dark, and don't go out at all if you can help it but don't starve!"

Starve? It was impossible for Hermione to starve, when her mother had packed enough food to keep a herd of elephants alive for three months!

Soon enough, they left, and Hermione went back into the house from the garden and looked around at the empty house. She was already bored.

She decided to watch TV. Suddenly, outside, the sky grew dark. She switched to the weather channel. Rain and storm was forecasted.

Rain started to fall. Slowly at first, and in small sharp daggers, but it soon grew heavy, into fat thick drops.

Lightning struck. All the lights went out. The TV died and the house was dark. Hermione's pulse quickened. She told herself to stop being so stupid, and that it was just a blackout and that the lights would come on soon.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. Her heart almost popped out her mouth. She rolled her eyes and got up to open it, but her heartbeat stayed erratic. She half expected dementors to try to attack her, but saw instead, to her relief and joy, Draco.

"Oh, hello, Draco." he was not really wet, maybe because of the umbrella he held in his hands.

"Hey, did your lights go out too?"

"Um, yeah. Come on in. Where are your parents?"

"Away for the week."

"Oh, mine too."

He grinned at her and they sat down in the living room.

"We should go find some candles." He stated after a moment's silence.

"We should." She said back before grinning at him and standing up. "They're in the kitchen."

He followed her into the normally cheerful but now somewhat eerie kitchen. She pulled open a drawer and took out the candles. Just then, the lights came back on.

"Oh."

"You should keep them out, in case it blows again."

"Okay."

They went back to the living room. "Wanna stay here for now?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied. Seeing her somewhat relieved expression, he said "Awww, is ickle Hermione scared of the dark?" he wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, I won't let the monsters get you."

She whacked him, but made no motion to remove his arm from where it was now, positioned around her shoulders.

Hermione opened a random cupboard from somewhere and pulled out a blanket.

They sat back down on the couch. She draped the blanket over the both of them and turned on the TV—it was always good, she'd learnt, to have some sound and entertainment on a stormy day. They flipped through the channels, eventually finding one good thing they both liked and staying there. His arm stayed around her, even after she went to go get some cocoa for the both of them.

Once the movie was over, and nothing was coming on TV anymore, and they were both feeling rather sleepy, she asked "Draco, will you stay for the night?"

He looked at her with the customary raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Not like _that,_ you idiot."

"Sure, 'Mione. But I have to get some stuff from my place first."

"Okay."

So he went and came back, now somewhat wet, with all his stuff crammed in a bag. He was muttering "Stupid rain. Stupid umbrellas forgetting to remind me that it's raining."

She giggled.

He stared at her for a moment than grinned.

They both went into separate bathrooms to change. Draco came out looking so completely adorable in his pajamas that Hermione had to try very hard not to squeal.

She too was in pajamas but doubted she looked even remotely as cute as he did. Sigh. The world was not a fair place…


	9. A tiny note

Hey, people! SO SORRY for the repeat chappie!!! My bad!!! Also, I would like to thank all of you for all the reviews and support! It was really and truly what kept this story (and me) going. One more thing: I really need your help!!! I have absolutely no idea what to do next! Any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated and credited too! Thanks!!!

TheQueenOfMischief


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

Hermione woke up in the morning to find herself exactly where she had been last night, when she'd sat back down on the sofa with Draco, except it was bright and sunny.

She drowsily looked around before closing her eyes and leaning against Draco, her head pressed into his chest.

Shit.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him cautiously to find him asleep. She looked at the clock. It was eight am. _Let him sleep_ said a voice inside her.

She inwardly shrugged and got up gen-n-n-t-l-y so as to not wake him. She padded into the kitchen barefoot.

She felt like pancakes, so she took out the readymade pancake batter pack—you know, the one where you add water to the powder?—and a pan and a bowl and a spatula.

She started to stir the lumpy mixture once she had added in water to smoothen it out when a voice behind her said "Boo," right in her ear, blowing warm, tickling breath on her.

She jumped almost a foot in the air and spun around to see a very amused looking Draco, who smirked. He was standing barely two inches away from her. Up close, he looked ten times hotter. And that was saying something.

She whacked him. "Ow! Morning to you too, Granger," he said, rubbing his arm, which she hadn't really hit hard.

"Morning Draco. And you really shouldn't do that. I almost had a heart attack."

"Good thing I know CPR."

She blushed like mad, but covered it up by saying "How on earth would you know CPR? That's a muggle thing."

"Television." He replied simply.

"You would perform CPR on a dying person based on what you've seen on TV? In that case, thanks, but no thanks."

"Very funny."

"I know, hilarious."

"What're you doing?"

"Making pancakes."

"With that stuff? That looks like bird vom-" she covered his mouth with her hand hastily as he had done, on the day he'd moved in to the house next to hers, she recalled.

"Shut up Malfoy. You'll ruin my appetite." Huh. Same as he'd said to her.

"What's this?" he picked up the pancake batter box.

"It's…pancake batter?"

"That comes from a box?"

"Only when you don't want to do it the long, hard and tedious way."

"Cool!"

Staring at his awed expression, she couldn't help but smile. "Want me to teach you?"

Awe changed to hesitance. "I don't know, 'Mione, when I go in the kitchen to cook, things tend to go wrong. And I'm talking about fires, explosions, radioactivity wrong."

She choked. "Radioactivity? Do I want to know?"

He shook his head after a moment. "No, you really don't."

"Okay. But don't worry, Draco, this is idiot-proof."

"Welllll. Okay. But if your house gets blown up, don't blame me."

She laughed.

So Hermione taught Draco how to make pancakes. There was spare batter in the end. Draco tried it, and really liked it. (**A/N yes, I know: pancake batter. But it's not all bad!**)

While laughing her head off at Draco eating the batter like there was no tomorrow, the cup of water she was using to increase the consistency of the batter accidentally spilled on her t-shirt. It was Draco's turn to laugh.

She looked at him, narrowed her eyes, scooped up some batter and threw it at him. There was a brief moment of silence. Draco said "Today, Granger, you die." He took some batter and chased after her and they had a glorious food fight which resulted him a tickling fight. How that happened, no one knows. But it started with Draco realizing that Hermione was ticklish.

And so, without anyone having to say anything, Draco 'moved in' to Hermione's house for that one week.

_I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews and support, but especially Fantasia-49, who helped with the ideas for this chapter. Thanks!!!_


End file.
